Don't Fake It
by Sticka-chan
Summary: My first oneshot. AllenxLenalee. No comments ! : Enjoy...


**Allen: Is this going to be your **_**only**_** story of us ?**

**Evil: I just posted the first chapter of my new story, **_**Fearless by Day, Heartbroken by Night**_**. It's -Man.**

**Lavi: Oh wait, when you say **_**us**_**, do you mean you and Lenalee or **_**all**_** of us excluding Evil ?**

**Komui: No **_**guy**_** is going near my Lenalee-chan !**

**Lenalee: (sweatdrops)**

**Evil: Hey ! I'm might just appear in **_**this**_**, **_**Nameless yet Fearless**_** or **_**both**_** !**

**Allen: U-um… (blushing) I meant all of us, of course.**

**Lavi: Strike to Allen ! (laughing)**

**Bookman: Would you do the honours ?**

**Lenalee: With pleasure. (kicks Allen and Lavi into a black hole)**

**Allen: Oi ! Why did I get kicked out too ?!**

**Evil: No ! Nobody kicks my source of humour out ! (pulls Lavi back inside)**

**Allen: Hey ! **_**I'm**_** the one asking for help here !**

**Lenalee: Use your anti-akuma weapon, you dimwit.**

**Lavi: Oh, harsh.**

**Komui: Yay ! Go Lenalee-chan !**

**Allen: (sound of metal clanging) Thanks, **_**friend**_**. **_**Friends**_** don't kick people into black holes when they don't need to.**

**Lenalee: Hmph !**

**Evil: Noooo ! Too much tension between my favourite pairing ! (rewind)**

**Bookman: Would you do the honours ?**

**Lenalee: With-**

**Evil: (glares)**

**Lenalee: With permission from Evil.**

**Evil: NO !!**

**Lavi: Yeah ! Go Evil !**

**Evil: Aw shucks… (turns pink)**

**Allen: Uh… why did you do that to-**

**Evil: (punches Allen in the ribs)**

_**(cracking sound)**_

**Allen: OWWWW !!**

**Lenalee: Allen-kun, are you ok ? (rushes over to Allen)**

**Evil: Ah, the sweetness of fluff…**

**Komui: Gak ! Lenalee-chan, what are you doing ??**

**Lenalee: (to Komui) Allen-kun's my **_**friend**_**. I'm **_**supposed**_** to help him. (to Evil) Why did you do that… ? (menacing voice)**

**Evil: Oh oh…**

**Bookman: **_**Xdrewmay74X does not own -Man.**_** On with the oneshot before things get too vulgar…**

A scream. A yell. A shout. "Gaaaah !" Allen Walker's voice drowned out the Finders' and exorcists' hustle.

Dead silence…

"Allen-kun ! Are you alright ?" Lenalee cried as she burst into Allen's room, her voice full of concern for her fellow exorcist… and friend.

She found Allen sitting upright in his bed, a horrifying expression plastered on his face. He was staring into empty space and his eyes seemed to be dull and blank.

Lenalee rushed to his side. "What's wrong, Allen-kun…" she asked, making no attempt to hide the worry in her voice.

When he didn't respond, she repeated the question, this time shaking him by the shoulders. Lenalee felt Allen's face – it was deathly cold. "Allen-kun…"

She took off down the hall, so worried that she completely forgot that she could use her ability, Dark Boots, to take her faster. A muffled 'mmph' escaped her as she bumped into someone, causing her to fall over backwards.

"Sorry," she apologized, and blinked when she realized it was Lavi.

"Hey, hey, what's the rush ? There's still plenty of food left to eat- " he started, but Lenalee never let him finish, dragging him back to Allen's room. "Allen-kun… he's…"

They skidded to a halt in front of Allen's room door, which was right at the end of the corridor, but Lavi wasn't able to stop in time, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Lenalee… Next time please don't let me crash into the wall…" Lavi complained, rubbing the back of his forehead and trudging over to where she was standing.

"Akuma…" Lenalee murmured.

"What ?!" Lavi yelled, making a beeline for the door while grabbing his hammer (how do you spell it ? Tesse ?), "Grow, grow, grow, grow, grow !!"

When the both of them caught sight of Allen's face and skin, they stood stock-still, their breath caught.

Allen's skin was covered in black pentacles.

"What the hell ?! …Allen, don't fake it ! Your anti-akuma weapon is parasitic and you wouldn't turn into an akuma," Lavi whined, lowering his hammer.

Allen didn't move an inch.

Lenalee felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Allen couldn't turn into an akuma, it was impossible, especially since he still possessed innocence…

Lavi brought his hammer back up, raising it above his head, his expression changing to a solemn one.

Shocked, Lenalee tried to wrench the hammer from Lavi's hands, but found that it was extremely heavy. "Lavi, what are you doing ?! There has to be some mistake ! Allen can't turn into an akuma, that's preposterous !" she cried.

"Face it, Lenalee, he's been turned into an akuma, and there's nothing we can do about it. Besides… remember what he always says ? `Free the soul of the akuma'…" Lavi told her firmly, a shadow cast over his eyes.

"The only way to do that… is to destroy Allen."

And with a flick of his wrist, Lavi brought the hammer down onto Allen's head.

"Ow," Allen said, pushing the hammer off the top of his head lightly.

And the boys burst out laughing.

Lenalee just stood there, surprised to see an Allen with black pentacles on his face laughing with Lavi, who was now rolling on the floor and crying tears of hysterical laughter.

"Allen, that thing works like a charm !" Lavi said in between laughs, "-hiccup- you shoulda' seen Lenalee's face…"

"Ah… sorry about that, I couldn't resist," Allen explained to Lenalee, while peeling of a transparent plastic off his skin. Only, it had black pentacles on it.

Lavi sat up, giving hiccupy laughs. "Do that to Komui and he'll get the fright of his life," he said.

They stood up at the same time, Allen trying to pick up Lavi's hammer for him, but failing desperately. "Aw dang, Lavi, how do you pick up this thing ?"

Without warning, Allen felt a blow at his right shoulder, causing him to stagger backwards in surprise, almost falling to the floor.

Allen yelled, blushing. He'd never get used to this. Why'd Lenalee have to do that so many times ?

Lenalee gripped his shoulder tightly, saying, "Curse you, Allen Walker, you damned idiot."

Lavi stood up, leaning against the wall a few metres behind them. He folded his arms, watching Allen slowly think of what to do – comfort Lenalee.

Allen did just that. With some hesitance and somewhat shyness, he wrapped his arms around his sixteen-year-old exorcist friend. "Sorry," he murmured.

Lavi grinned, only to receive a death glare and a telepathic message from Allen, "Get out of the room _now_."

Lavi sniggered right in front of Allen, causing him to get hit in the head by Allen's anti-akuma weapon. _That_ made him flee.

"Allen-kun… next time… please don't fake it…" Lenalee sobbed.

Allen blushed and gave a small smile, knowing Komui would murder him for this. He hugged Lenalee comfortingly, and whispered, "I promise I won't."

Lenalee gazed into his friendly, smiling eyes. "Seriously, Allen-kun, next time, please…"

"Don't fake it."


End file.
